More Than Us
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru, Kaoru and Hikaru, that’s how it’s always been. But the world is expanding, and Hikaru’s moving on, and Kaoru knows he’ll have to give his brother up. HikaHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I know…you all hate me now for posting yet another fic when I haven't finished those I've started. Gomen. TT But I just recently spotted Host Club, and I couldn't help but fall in love with the HikaHaru pairing…so I want to write a story about them! Whaaa!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Host Club or its characters; although I have claimed Hikaru as one of my personal Bishies. squeeeee He's so cute!

* * *

More than Us

"Ano…Hikaru?" The younger brother's soft words went unheeded as his twin shifted in the bed beside him. It was early morning, and Kaoru had been awakened by his brother's voice. But it seemed Hikaru had been mumbling in his sleep, a troublesome habit which had recently surfaced, "Hikaru, wake up!"

"N-nani?" The elder twin yawned as he rubbed his eyes, glancing toward the grey dawn which had appeared outside the window, "Kaoru…why are you waking me? It's Saturday. We don't have classes…"

"You're the one who woke me." Kaoru replied with a small smile, "You were sleep talking again."

"Gomen." Hikaru ran a hand through his rusty colored hair, "I don't know why I've started doing that."

Kaoru did. A small smile played on his lips, though the normally mischievous air of his grin was replaced with a slightly sad tugging at the corners of his mouth. The answer lay in what exactly his brother had said, one word that expressed the change which had over come the twins. Haruhi.

"Don't apologize," the younger brother murmured, rising from the bed, "I've had enough sleep."

With that being said Kaoru gathered a towel and headed towards the sibling's private bath. Since he was awake, he may as well get ready for the day. The soft sound of water turning hitting tile soon filled the spacious bedroom. Hikaru yawned once more, watching as grey skies shifted color, filling in with pinks and oranges. Sparse clouds reflected the colors of the morning sky, amplifying the beauty. And though he knew not why, Hikaru found himself reminded of the way the light shone on Haruhi's beautiful skin.

After a brief shower, the younger twin emerged, towel wrapped tightly around his narrow waist. He could tell his brother was lost in daydreams, and another sad smile spread across his lips. He was losing the only person he'd ever really known. They should have known the day would come. They couldn't spend eternity together. Eventually the twins should have known that they would grow apart.

"Ne, Hikaru," Kaoru ventured thoughtfully as he tossed a towel to his daydreaming clone to indicate that the shower was free, "Since there's nothing else to do, maybe we should take a trip to the commoner's market?"

Roused from his thoughts, the elder Hitachiin pulled the towel from his head and glanced towards his brother, "Why? Isn't there something you'd rather do around here?"

"Not really," the towel clad youth shrugged as he spoke, "Besides, we might get to see Haruhi this way. You know…" He put a finger to his lip, "It would be even better if we stopped in to see Haruhi to begin with."

"Eh?" Hikaru blushed mildly at the notion that his sibling seemed to be reading his thoughts. How had Kaoru known that Haruhi was on his mind? Then again, they had always had a sort of twin telepathy, "Why would I want to do that? Besides, she probably has other plans!"

"I know you miss her on the weekends," Kaoru flashed a grin his brother's way, snatching up his cell and dialing Haruhi's number, "So let's go! I'll call and let her know we're coming."

After several rings, a drowsy voice echoed through the receiver, "M-moshi moshi?"

"Haruhi!" Kaoru beamed, though the enthusiastic voice which usually supplied his stereo effect remained silent.

"Kaoru-kun?" The girl murmured from the other end of the line, "Do you even _know_ what time it is?"

"Gomen, gomen. We woke up early, and I guess I forgot that others wouldn't be up yet," He sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his neck while Hikaru glared his direction.

"Well…what did you want?" Haruhi's voice was muffled by a yawn.

"Ano…we were wondering if you would like to hang out today! You could show us some of the commoners' sights!"

"Eh? You're serious? Don't you two have something better to do?"

"Nope!"

Haruhi sighed softly, "Fine, you can come over. How about waiting till around nine though?"

"That sounds good! We'll see you then." Kaoru hung up the phone with a click; he turned to see his brother still looking at him, stupefied by what had just occurred, "There! Now we have Haruhi all to ourselves for the day."

If Hikaru wasn't going to at least take some initiative, he may well lose the Host Club's little pet to Tamaki. That would break his heart. So, Kaoru had secretly devised a plan; the "Get Hikaru alone with Haruhi" plan. It was true that Kaoru didn't want to lose his brother, but at the same time, he didn't want to see Hikaru hurt either.

"Hikaru, you should probably get showered. We're meeting her at her house at nine." The younger twin advised, sending Hikaru scrambling into the bathroom.

With a satisfied and yet slightly saddened expression, Kaoru got dressed for the day. So far, the plan was going very well.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope I didn't stray too far from their characters. I'm hardly an expert on the series…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Chapter two. I think it's a little longer this time. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Host Club. If I did…Hikaru would get the girl.

* * *

More Than Us: Chapter 2

Hikaru walked beside his brother, hands stuffed into the pockets of designer jeans. They were once more in the commoners' part of town, but had had their car drop them off a little ways from Haruhi's home so that they would cause a disruption. It felt odd to Hikaru that he and Kaoru were visiting without the lord, but that had been his younger brother's idea.

"Oi, there it is." The older twin muttered, gesturing to the condo with tilt of his head. He and his clone turned and approached the building, hardly getting the chance to knock on the door before it was flung open and Ranka stood before them.

"The Hitachiin brothers!" The transvestite squealed as he saw them, "It's so nice to see you, and without that idiot Tamaki. Come in!"

The twins sweat dropped in unison as the glanced at each other, and then looked back to Ranka, "A-arigatou…"

Haruhi's father had such an overwhelming personality, and yet they couldn't help but enjoy his company. He definitely reminded them of someone, they thought, imagining Ranka and Tamaki simultaneously squee-ing over how adorable Haruhi was. There was certainly a similarity.

"Ano," Kaoru ventured, glancing around, "Where's Haruhi?"

"Here!" suddenly a female voice joined the conversation as she quickly entered the room, skidding to a halt, "You're early! It's only…" She checked her watch; sweat dropping as she realized that in actuality, she was a minute late, "Gah! I could have sworn I still had ten minutes!"

"Don't worry," Kaoru smiled at her, "You can have some extra time if you need it."

"No!" She shook her head, "I'm ready to go."

Hikaru remained silent during this time, taking in Haruhi's appearance. As usual, her father had insisted she wear feminine clothing. The girl wore a dress, a flower pattern hugging her small bosom, pink lace ruffling from there to ad the illusion of a chest. From the frills and flowers hung a simple pink fabric, gradually flaring as it approached her knees. God, she looked cute.

"Hikaru?" The girl blinked as she looked at the elder twin, "Hikaru…are you okay? You're being so quiet…"

"H-hai…" he rusty haired teen turned away with a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. If Tamaki had been able to see what thoughts had been playing in his mind mere moments before, the twin would surely be dead, "I'm fine. So, what're we doing anyways?"

Haruhi paused to think, a slender finger on her lips, "I don't know. You said you wanted to see the commoners' sights." Even though the words had slightly insulted her, she understood that the twins had no ill intentions in dubbing the sights of her neighborhood as such, "We could go to the docks…or to a movie maybe. Then there's the market, but you wouldn't want to go there. Ah! There's this great little ice-cream shop near the theatre!"

"Is that all that's here?" Hikaru wrinkled his nose slightly at the lack of activities. If they'd been in the more ritzy part of town, there was a zoo, and an aquarium, some awesome restaurants, a two story mall, an arcade with all the latest video game releases, and a theatre where you could actually see live performances.

"Sounds fun to me," Kaoru smiled politely, giving his brother a stern look in response to the insulting nature of his comment.

"Well I'm sorry there's not more stuff," Haruhi muttered sarcastically, "You're the ones who wanted to hang out here." So quietly that they couldn't hear she added, "Rich bastards…"

"How about we head to the docks first then?" Kaoru suggested to break the tension. That was the perfect place for phase two of his plan to come into play. Hikaru nodded, signaling that it sounded good to him, and Haruhi gave them a smile.

The young girl grabbed a small bag which matched her dress, and headed to the door. Her friends followed. The three slid into their shoes, and stepped out into the sunlight. It really was a nice day for being outside. She'd rather go to the docks than to the theatre anyway.

As they approached the water, they could hear the waves slapping lazily against the rocky shoreline. A wooden dock lined the water's edge, several small boats tied to it. The twins blinked in awe, used to grand yachts. In unison they exclaimed, "What small boats!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their spoiled naivety. Of course, to her anything bigger than a row boat was a grand thing to behold, "They aren't that small. You're just used to seeing enormous boats!"

She and Hikaru became occupied with a friendly argument over the difference between a large and a small boat. They didn't see the glean in Kaoru's golden eye as he decided it was time to set phase two of his plan into motion. The younger twin began 'exploring' the rocky shores beyond the dock. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, clutching his ankle and shouting in pain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed to his brother's side, "Kaoru, what's wrong?!"

As older twin pulled younger into a worried embrace, several young girls walking past squealed at the twincest moment. Haruhi still didn't get why it was so exciting to see twin being all lovey on each other. Still, she was also concerned and went to the brothers' aid.

"I think I twisted my ankle. I must have tripped on one of the rocks!" Kaoru feigned a pout, very convincingly.

"Don't worry; I'll carry you back to Haruhi's house!" Hikaru began to scoop his brother up, but the younger twin shook his head.

"I don't want to spoil this outing!" He insisted, "I can walk back myself…don't worry, I'll rest it when I get there."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi ventured. She didn't mind heading back if one of the twins was injured.

"I'm sure!" Kaoru stressed, hobbling to his feet, and limping out of the rocks, "It isn't that far…"

Before any more objections could be raised, the younger twin limped off towards the condo. Once he was out of sight, he leaned against a wall, still fully intent on spying on the date, and sighed, "Have fun without me…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I even included a twincest scenario. So there you go. Please review and let me know what you think...aside from that it's to short. Constructive Critisism is HIGHLY appreciated. How can I be better? What exactly am I doing right? Am I at all in character? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three. I've actually preplanned this story to some extent!! It's only gonna be around 4 chapters I think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twins or any other Host Club characters. I wish I could own Hikaru though. Buwahahaah!

More Than Us: Chapter 3

* * *

"I hope Kaoru's okay…" Hikaru sighed, leaning on a post at the edge of the wooden dock as he looked out over the water. Gentle waves rippled across the surface jostling boats, large or small is a matter of opinion, against one another. A soft breeze stirred the leaves in the trees.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Haruhi replied, not at all as certain as she was attempting to sound. She was worried about the younger twin as well, but Kaoru had insisted on walking back to her house alone, and worrying about him wasn't going to do anything but make matters worse, "My dad can wrap his ankle when he gets back to my place."

She scooped a smooth flat stone from the shoreline, and with a flick of her wrist it was sent skittering across the water's surface. Hikaru's eyes grew wide in awe at the display of skill. He'd never seen anything like it, it must have been a commoners' game! The twin pushed himself away from the post he'd been leaning on and tilted his head as he approached his classmate, "Oi, Haruhi, how'd you do that?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked and turned to face him as she bent to scoop up another stone. Straightening once again with another smooth, flat pebble in hand, she let out a small chuckle, "You mean you've never skipped stones before?"

"Skipped stones?" Hikaru shook his head, picking up a stone of his own, rough edged and round. He tossed it and was greeted with a resounding plop as it broke through the silvery surface of the water, scattering a small school of fish below. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, earning another giggle from his companion.

"No, Hikaru," She laughed with a smile. She took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand towards her so she could place the small smooth stone she'd selected earlier into his palm. He blushed, watching her as she bent to pick up another one, searching the pebbles for just the right shape, explaining, "You have to make sure it flat and smooth, the more so the better. Ah-hah!"

She held up a perfectly flat stone in triumph, earning a puzzled look from her friend, "If it's round, it'll sink. It has to be flat so it'll skim over the surface. Now, hold it like this."

Holding up her hand, she showed Hikaru the proper way to grasp the stone, loosely, not to tight. She nodded in approval as he mimicked her gesture, "Good! Now when you throw it you've got to flick you're wrist. And make sure not to throw it to hard."

Once more she relinquished her grasp on the stone with a flick of her wrist, sending it dancing across the water's surface, leaving a pathway of ripples in its wake. When the twin attempted to copy her action, his stone sliced through the glassy liquid and settled to the bottom of the waves. He closed his eyes and looked away with a disgusted sigh, "God, this is a stupid waste of time."

At first, Haruhi frowned, insulted by the comment. Then she sighed herself and shook her head, "You're throwing it too hard…you need to be more gentle. Think of it as throwing a Frisbee."

She scooped up another smooth, flat stone and placed it in his palm with a smile, "Here. Try again."

When her gaze met his she noticed a look of confusion, and very nearly toppled over in shock when Hikaru muttered, "What's a Frisbee?"

None the less, even without any knowledge of what a Frisbee was, her companion tossed the stone more gently, and this time it skimmed the water's surface, and he grinned in victory at conquering the commoners' game. Haruhi smiled at him, leaning to select another stone as she remarked, "See, you did it! Sometimes you just have to learn that harder isn't always better."

Hikaru returned her smile. He bent to select another stone as well, thinking as he did so that her words seemed to apply to his personality as well. When he was with Kaoru, he was fine because his twin understood his intricacies. But with other people, and by himself, he underwent a sort of transformation, becoming selfish and rough around the edges. If he could only learn to be gentle with people…more like Kaoru and Haruhi. He selected a smooth, flat stone, and together with the pebble Haruhi had chosen, it skimmed the waters surface.

The two paused, smiling at each other still. It was nice to enjoy some time alone with the girl he had grown so fond of, even if she didn't know just how he felt. Neither of them saw the younger twin still watching them from around the bend.

A small, almost sad smile played on Kaoru's lips as he watched the two enjoying themselves. It was a good thing, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard. Kaoru knew his brother needed to pull away from him eventually, and he was glad they had found someone like Haruhi who could bring him out of his shell.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Kyouya sat in the living room of his family's grand house, the business section of the newspaper open before him. He scanned the fine print, checking the status of the handful of stocks he had recently invested a portion of the club's income into. They seemed to be doing well. If only his father would notice his business savvy. He sighed, adjusting the glasses which were perched upon the bridge of his nose. At least Saturday was a quite time that he was able to spend away from Tamaki.

As if his mind had been read by that cruel mistress known as fate, the phone began to ring. Kyouya lowered the paper just enough to glare over it towards the phone, not that the harsh look would do anything to stop the incessant noise. It continued to ring, despite the bespectacled boy's best attempts to ignore it. Finally, patience worn thin, he snatch it up, "This had better be important, Tamaki!"

"How'd you know it was me?" The voice on the other end of the line replied. The so called leader didn't wait for an explanation, however, before launching into a frantic tirade, "Oh, it's awful! I can't find our precious little daughter anywhere! I've tried calling her, but Ranka simply hung up on me when I asked for Haruhi! What if something terrible has happened to her?!"

"She's with the Hitachiins." Kyouya answered simply, a long pause answering him from the other end of the line.

"Well, if you knew that, why didn't you tell me?!" Tamaki sobbed, "I can't leave her alone with those corrupt hooligans!"

"It didn't seem important. And don't go dragging me into any sort of scheme to spoil this date." The more mature boy grumbled, hanging up abruptly to cut off Tamaki's whining.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. I couldn't very well leave Tamaki out of the story all together, now could I? I like how the chapter came out. squeeeee Hikaru's so cute! I hope I stayed IC…sorry if I didn't. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took SOOOOO long! I had uber writer's block! GAH!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC, if I did, do you really think I'd be posting fan fictions?

* * *

Chapter 4

A frantic knocking brought Ranka to the front door of the apartment he shared with his daughter. Who on earth could it be? The cross-dresser didn't even have to make it all the way to the entrance to find his answer as a loud shout of despair drifted to his ears.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! Daddy's come to save you!"

With a disappointed sigh, Haruhi's actual father realized that the visitor was none other than the exceedingly annoying Tamaki. Apparently he had somehow discovered that the Hitachiin twins were on an outing with Haruhi. The last thing Ranka wanted was for his beautiful daughter's date to be ruined! So, quickly, he thought up a way to keep Tamaki from finding the young girl.

The transvestite opened the door to find Tamaki, along with a slightly irritated looking Kyouya. Haruhi's father feigned a smile at the blonde, "Tamaki! How wonderful to see you!"

This reaction caught the 'Lord' off guard, and he blinked in surprise a moment before regaining himself to respond, "Where are Haruhi and the hooligans?"

"Ah, of course!" Ranka latched a hand onto Tamaki's wrist, and dragged him along, "This way, this way!"

The pair stopped at a closet, with Ranka making a gesture indicating that that was where Haruhi was. Tamaki blinked, "In there?"

It seemed odd, but he poked in his head to investigate, only to feel himself being shoved in by the cross-dresser. Now that Tamaki was out of the way, Ranka grinned to himself, turning to his other guest, "Kyouya, would you like some tea?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kaoru was doing his best to blend with the crowd as he followed after Haruhi and Hikaru; the latter two having moved on from the docks in search of a frosty treat. The elder twin and his companion were chattering amiably, though from the way that once and a while Haruhi would hit Hikaru upon the shoulder, Kaoru knew that his brother hadn't completely stopped saying stupid thing. Still, at least the punches Haruhi threw seemed playful rather than angry.

"So, what sort of ice-cream do they have at this place anyway?" Hikaru questioned, looking ahead at the tacky sign shaped as a giant ice-cream cone.

"Oh, lots of different kinds! All home made too. Let's see, today's Saturday, so they should have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and banana!" Haruhi smiled, eager to taste the strawberry sweetness of the fresh ice-cream.

"That's all?" The twin crinkled his nose. The ice-cream he usually ate came in all sorts of tropical and exotic flavors, as well as the classics. Of course, he'd be content with just strawberry or vanilla, but the lack of options had caught him off guard.

"What do you mean, 'That's all?'" Hikaru was suddenly given a playful punch on the shoulder, "It's home-made! And they only have their family working the shop! It's not like they can churn out endless flavors everyday!"

"Okay, okay." The rusty haired teen shook his head with a sigh, "I guess I'm just used to more variety."

At the small shop they were greeted by a smiling man in his mid-forties, "Good afternoon, Haruhi! What can I get for you and the young man?"

"Strawberry for me, Mr. Aisukuri." Haruhi smiled as she turned to her friend, "What do you want, Hikaru?"

"Ano…" the twin paused, looking at the brief menu, "I guess I'll have the same."

"Right!" Mr. Aisukuri already had the first strawberry ice-cream in hand, and held it out to Haruhi, informing her of the total she had due.

The bright young girl took the ice-cream in one hand, using the other to sift through the contents of her purse. However, she soon heard the sound of money being laid on the counter and looked up to see Hikaru, a cone in his own hand, had already paid.

"You didn't have to do that." She informed him, embarrassed that her friend was treating her.

Hikaru simply shrugged, "I wanted to." He paused licking the soft pink ice-cream. As the flavor washed over his tongue, the twin's eyes widened, "This is good!"

"That's home-made flavor!" Mr. Aisukuri informed him with a wink, "Now, you two have fun on your date!"

"Ah! I-it's not-" Haruhi began to correct the man, a blush flooding her face. But Mr. Aisukuri had already retreated to the back of his shop, hard at work churning out more ice-cream. The girl turned to her friend to apologize, finding his face equally red. But to her surprise, the twin reached out and took her hand.

"You heard him…" He was clearly nervous, Haruhi could feel the heat in his hand, "Let's…enjoy our date, ne?" He gave her a nervous smile, taking her aback, "Where to now, Haruhi?"

"A-ano…" Her pulse raced as she felt his golden gaze lingering upon her face, "I…I don't know if there's anything else…I mean…the market and the movies…b-but…"

Hikaru could tell he'd startled her, and felt awful for it. He quickly dropped her hand and looked away, "Maybe we should just go check on Kaoru."

"I suppose so…" Swallowing the lump in her throat, Haruhi nodded. She could hear the slight disappointment in her friend's voice. She wasn't sure what was going on. Why had Hikaru taken her hand like that? And why was her head suddenly feeling so fuzzy? Again she swallowed the persistent lump, her free hand (the one not clutching an ice-cream cone) trembling as she slid it towards him, letting it brush against his.

The twin's eyes widened as he glanced at their scarcely touching hands. Was she saying it was alright to hold her hand after all? He slowly slid his hand into hers, and when she didn't pull away, he twined their fingers together. The pair began walking in awkward silence towards Haruhi's home.

Kaoru, from where he was watching the date, let out a suppressed "yes!!" as he saw his brother for once behaving like a gentleman, paying Haruhi's tab, and then even taking her hand! He'd never have thought Hikaru would be so bold without some encouragement! He was so excited that he almost didn't notice Haruhi and Hikaru heading in his direction. Seeing them coming his way, however, he turned and raced towards Haruhi's house.

By the time Kaoru reached the small home he was out of breath. He opened the door, darting in without thinking of knocking.

Ranka emerged from the small kitchen, surprised to see the lone twin panting in the doorway, "Kaoru? Where are Hikaru and Haruhi? Did something happen?"

From the kitchen a bespectacled head peered out, a small, knowing smile in place across his face. Kyouya had a hunch he knew what was going on. Kaoru must have set Hikaru up with Haruhi on another date.

"I…I left…left them…a-alone…" Kaoru panted out his answer. He didn't need to finish. Ranka had pieced the puzzle together waiting for the reply.

"I see." He smiled at the lone twin, "How were they doing when you left?"

"Holding hands…eating ice-cream…" Kaoru finally managed to catch his breath as he heard a protesting bang against the closet door.

"No, no, no! I won't allow my precious daughter to be corrupted by that hooligan!"

Kaoru turned wide eyed towards the sound, "Milord is here?"

Ranka nodded with a sigh, before noticing the approaching figures, hand in hand, of Hikaru and Haruhi through the window.

As they approached the door, the elder twin and his companion found themselves slowing, trying to stretch the time they had alone together. Their ice-cream had been discarded along the way, after melting. After what seemed like ages of silence, they reached Haruhi's house.

"Ano…I…this was fun." She murmured nervously.

"Uh-huh." Hikaru nodded, his golden gaze shifted to one side as he tried to brace himself to admit what he was feeling. What he realized he had been feeling for a long time now, "H-haruhi?"

"Yeah?" She bit her lip, the tension in the air weighing on her heart, making it hard for her to breathe.

"A-ano…" He felt himself involuntarily leaning down towards her, and soon their lips had brushed gently against one another. It wasn't the deep passionate first kiss so often dreamed of, but a nervous, tremulous, tender and quick kiss.

In the house, Ranka and Kaoru exchange high fives. Kyouya rapped against the closet door, stating in a disinterested tone, "They kissed."

"NOOOOO!!!" Tamaki burst from the closet, tears streaming dramatically from his eyes.

Seconds later, this was the comical scene Hikaru and Haruhi entered the house to find: Tamaki was slumped on the floor, crying in defeat. Kaoru and Ranka seemed to be having a toast to the fact that the younger twin's scheme had worked, and Kyouya was standing there, just looking slightly bemused.

"We missed something…didn't we?" Hikaru inquired, brow quirked slightly.

"Just Milord coming out of the closet." Kaoru joked with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ick, this chapter sucked….Hikaru was TOTALLY out of character. But I couldn't think of how else to end it. sigh 


End file.
